


I Dare You

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clothed Sex, Costume Party, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Public Sex, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pussy puns, watching someone masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Mira's dress is a work of art that Cana can't stop staring at. Mira has other ideas for what Cana can do.(Antepenultimate fic forWhen We Take Different Paths!There are special "Spooky Tales" prompts these last 3 days.)





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = I dare you to go down there.

"Holy shit."

Cana stared at her girlfriend's costume, stopping in the doorway as she gaped.

"You look good," Mira said, eager eyes tracing up and down Cana's figure. "You're an awfully slinky black cat."

"It's not the sexy cat costume," Cana protested, blushing. "I'm a regular cat."

"Maybe that's  _why_  it's so attractive. I don't see patriarchy: I just see your gorgeousness."

"Mira," Cana groaned in embarrassed pleasure, clapping a hand over her eyes.

Mira laughed and came to hug her, the pair cuddling together out of the way. The party was typical of their friends: alcohol-free, spook-free (Natsu had screamed and panicked one year when Gray jumped out at him, and they'd vetoed scary stuff from then on), and totally made up in the mood. Black and white curtains, orange-colored lights, and a convenient dark corner where two girlfriends could find themselves alone.

"Seriously though." Cana had returned to appreciating Mira's dress. "How in hell did you do this?"

"Cloth scraps, a bit of cardboard, and a whole lot of time."

Mira wore what had once been a plain black dress, but she had turned it into a spooky mansion worthy of Bruce Wayne. A path wound up the front of the long skirt, skulls and ravens dotting the yard. At her navel the path met a gate with golden knockers, the mansion spreading up across her torso and chest. There were ghosts in the windows and skeletons on the parapets, their bony arms marking the open neckline. Cana noted a black cat in a window right over Mira's nipple.

Tantalizing.

"It looks so real," Cana breathed. "I'm serious, Mira. This is a work of art."

Mira giggled and flushed, grinning behind her hand as Cana continued to stare.

"Jesus, and the pathway…damn."

"I—I dare you to go down there," Mira said.

Cana looked up. "Down…"

"Down there," Mira said, seduction replacing embarrassment. "Door's open, Cana. You're a black pussy, aren't you? You know what to do."

Cana licked her lips and hummed, moving in as if to kiss Mira's neck before diving lower and pressing kisses in her cleavage.

Mira gasped.

"Cana," she whispered desperately. Hungrily.

Cana knelt, lifting the edge of Mira's skirt and sliding her hands up Mira's calves to her thighs. Wide-eyed, Mira watched what she was doing raptly.

Cana pushed Mira's skirt up to her hips and found what lay beneath the mansion's door.

"Mm, I like it," Cana said, running her fingers over sheer black underwear.

"D-Do you?" Mira stuttered, legs tensing at the touch.

"Yeah." Fuck, she could smell Mira. The scent of pleasure and play. She knew Mira was wet. Wet for Cana. Wanting her. "Does the top match?"

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing it," Mira groaned.

" _Fuck._  Nothing?"

"Just the dress."

Cana shivered. A strong part of her wanted to drag her girlfriend into the nearest room and strip down.

Mira was also incredibly sexy like this, costume covering most of her; red-faced and breathless and barely out of sight in their dark corner of the party.

"I want you," Cana growled.

When she pressed her tongue to the fabric, she expected to taste cloth, but Mira's distinct flavor came through too, making Cana clench her legs together as a spike of pleasure hit her.

She began to suck at the fabric, pressing her tongue to the hot crevices of Mira's body which she knew intimately. Mira seemed to be getting even more stimulation from this than normal, arching her head back and gasping, thrusting her hips at Cana's face.

The rough material of Cana's cat costume scratched at her chest, and she realized her nipples were hard from making Mira come undone like this.

Pussycat. Arching an eyebrow, Cana bore down on Mira's clit and slipped a finger into the sheer underwear to brush over Mira's cunt.

"Fuck," Cana hissed. Mira was so wet she was almost dripping. Cana's finger slid into her almost without meaning to. Squeezed in Mira's stuttering vagina, Cana curled her finger and pressed around for the spot that Mira always took particular pleasure in, somewhere right—

Whether she found it or her sucking was just too intense, Mira's whole body tightened and the undulations of her hips changed to sharp jerks. Grabbing Cana's head, Mira pressed against her mouth hard, her eyes closed and lips parted, red and swollen from biting them.

"Fuck, Cana," Mira whispered, sounding like she'd just run ten miles. "Holy shit."

"I really like making you come while you're still clothed," Cana murmured, rising shakily to her feet. She discovered she was still quite turned on herself.

Leaning against Mira and tucking her head against Mira's neck, Cana reached into her pants with the same finger that had just been in Mira's cunt and rubbed at herself, trembling at the stimulation.

"Oh gods," Mira groaned, arms folding around Cana as she followed her gaze down.

They both watched as Cana's hand moved in her trousers, pleasure growing, until Cana was rubbing so hard, so close, needing it.

"Is your finger still wet from me?" Mira whispered in her ear.

Oh fuck, yes, it had been. Cana had touched herself with the finger that had fucked Mira, had smeared herself with Mira's turn-on…

Cana threw her head back when she peaked, mouth open against Mira's neck.

"Oh gods," she whimpered over and over. "Oh gods."

Smiling, Mira pulled her close so they were leaning against the wall together. Their clothes were misarranged but they were both covered, enough that it wouldn't be awkward if someone found them here. Although their sweaty faces would tell right away what they'd been doing.

"Love you," Mira whispered in her ear.

"I like," Cana panted, "where your path leads."

Humming, Mira kissed her lips, Cana realizing how sore her mouth was, but she kissed back anyway, enjoying how gentle Mira was after their enthusiasm before.

"Maybe I can pet this pussy later," Mira murmured in her ear. "I do know a thing or two about how kitties like to be touched."

Cana groaned. "Maybe we should claim a stomachache and go home early," she said.

Mira smiled. "I'm okay with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! They keep us writers going. ^_^
> 
> I'm getting better and better at hitting the "publish without preview" button and only doing a quick edit before posting. Not sure if I should be proud of myself or not.


End file.
